Kamek's mission of silliness
by HARTride2012
Summary: Bowser sends Kamek off on a mission to observe the "real world", AKA: Planet Earth. However, his mission turns out to be a real circus of sorts as Kamek and other characters get themselves into all kinds of trouble.
1. Intro and Ch 1: The Tower

Kamek's mission of

By HARTride 2012

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the following characters or their respective platforms, etc.: Mario characters, Mei Ling from the Metal Gear series, Link and Zelda, and Meowth from Pokemon.

**Introduction**

It was another gloomy day at Bowser's castle when Kamek was trying to pull off a set of new spells. "KAMEK!" screamed Bowser. "Coming your highness!" replied the magikoopa that had taken care of his king when he was an infant, and continued to respect when he grew to an . When Kamek rushed into the throne room, Bowser was looking at a TV screen that showed a map of the United States. Come over here and have a seat Kamek. There is something that I need you to do" Bowser requested. "Yes sir" the magikoopa replied as he floated over to a chair nearby.

"I have a mission for you Kamek. every time I try to send one of our goombas out to scan out the real world, they just get smashed…by people, vehicles, airplanes…you know…the "everyday things". And the koopa troops…they get thrown into the ocean. So…I will need you to carry out this mission for me. Since you are not as pipsqueak as the goombas, you won't get smashed. And your flying ability should be able to get you to and from quickly. However, I request that remain in observation mode. Do not try using your wand unless it is absolutely necessary" explained the large koopa king. Kamek nodded in understanding throughout the entire lecture and knew that if he failed, he would not be in a good standing with the king. "Is that understood?" Bowser asked. Kamek nodded, "You can count on me your highness" he said. "Good" said Bowser, as he walked back over to his throne. "Wendy, get the portal ready" Bowser shouted. "Yes dad" Wendy replied as she activated the portal. Kamek took a deep breath before he descended into the great unknown. "Good luck" was the last words that Kamek heard from his king.

**Chapter 1 - The Tower**

In Tampa, Florida, it was a sunny day. The birds were chirping and the water from the bay hit the seawalls with a rather calm force. In the heart of downtown, Mei Ling was waiting for the bus to whisk her off to the north. Link, who had ended up in the real world about a week ago, was still trying to get his bearings. As he looked at his right hand to count the money he had, a departing bus had splashed water all over his green clothing. "Argggggggh thanks a lot you purple people eater!" Link yelled as he saw the purple and white bus leaving the station. "My clothes are ruined now" Link muttered in frustration. "That's why you never stand close to the edge of the sidewalk you fool" said Mei Ling…laughing a bit. "That's not funny you know!" screamed Link. "And you're an idiot" she replied. "Oh whatever" said Link, going back to counting his change.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up right next to Link. "Huh?" he wondered as a creature popped out from the whirling winds of the portal. "Ouch" said Kamek as his bottom hit the concrete sidewalk. "Are you okay?" asked Mei Ling. "I'm fine thank you" replied Kamek. Mei Ling tried to help Kamek up but he refused, "Do not touch me you weird thing." "Sorry, I'm only trying to help" replied Mei Ling. "What is this place?" asked Kamek as he got up off the ground. "I don't even know" said Link, "I'm still trying to find my way around here." "Wait a minute" said Kamek as he looked at the elf, "I know you from somewhere…" "Same here" said Link, "I don't know why I'm here, but I am sure confused." "Well, I know why I am here. I don't know why you are" replied Kamek.

A police officer walked by the three. "Goodness, another one" he muttered to himself, "That's the fourth one this week." As the officer walked away, Kamek wondered if there were even more creatures being tossed into the real world like pinballs. Before he could think about the issue further, another bus pulled up to the station. "Good, this is the Route 2…the one I need to use" said Mei Ling, pulling out her fare card. "Oh…and you probably need change to get on" she said, giving some money to Kamek. "Why thank you" said the magikoopa. "No problem" replied Mei Ling as she stepped onboard. Link and Kamek quickly followed.

As Kamek stepped onto the bus, he saw a strange gray box in front of him; he hovered to the top of the box and stared at it. "Good morning sir…do you need assistance?" asked the driver, who looked very confused by Kamek's levitation. "Yes…" said Kamek, "…I don't know how to…pay for this ride." "Just put your dollar bills in this slot and coins in that slot" explained the driver. And with that Kamek inserted his change and floated to the back of the bus, where he was greeted by an entourage of confused patrons. "How do you fly like that?" one little asked. "That's none of your business" Kamek shouted, causing the to cry. Her mother looked at Kamek with a stern expression as he floated away from them.

Kamek sat next to Link, who was looking at a bus timetable. "So, if I get off at Nebraska and Busch, I can get to that tower that the old lady was talking about. Or maybe I should get off at Sligh…yeah…that's it! I'll get off at Sligh." "Tower, what tower?" asked Kamek. "There is some sort of tower near the river an old lady told me. It's tall, and white, and has small windows. Maybe it will get me back to Hyrule" Link explained. "Hmmmmmm…maybe that tower holds some sort of magic. Count me in." said Kamek, thinking that this "tower" will give him great powers.

As the bus pulled away from downtown, Kamek quickly noticed the transition from city to suburb as he looked out the window. He could see all kinds of things that he never saw before: cars lined up along the streetside parking areas, modest homes that were made from things other than large stone, and lights that changed from green, to yellow, to red. "This is a strange place" said Kamek. "It sure is" said Link, "I really want to find this tower." As the bus rolled along, Kamek could hear a voice that said, "STOP REQUESTED" "Huh?" Kamek wondered in confusion, "Who said that?" "I think someone wants to get off" said Link. That's what the Chinese told me. "Oh…I see" said Kamek, thinking of the woman he saw back at the bus stop. When the bus came to a stop, the little and her mom got off, as well as a couple others. However, a few people boarded the bus as well. Kamek knew that this bus ride would be very boring.

Several minutes later, Kamek became bored. HE was quickly agitated by the numerous stops that bus made and the chatter from the patrons around him. "What's wrong?" asked Link. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong…this ride is crazy!" Kamek screamed, causing everyone to stare at him. "Oh…sorry" he apologized. As the bus rolled along, Link realized that his stop was coming up. He pulled the string and prepared to get off. "At your stop already?" asked Kamek. "Yeah, do you want to come along?" asked Link. "I…guess so" replied Kamek as he followed Link off the bus.

The two walked along the street, chatting about how they got into the real world in the first place. "So what brought you here…uh…Julian?" asked Link, getting Kamek's name wrong. Kamek hit Link on his head with his wand; "Its KAMEK you fool" "Sorry" said Link, rubbing his head. "Anyway" Kamek said, "Bowser sent me here to observe this pipsqueak planet. So far, everything that I've observed is plain out dumb." "I see" said Link, "That doesn't sound too interesting." "No, it's now interesting at all" said Kamek, "It is quite boring actually. I had more fun helping Bowser create his galaxy than going on this lame mission" Link nodded, "I don't know why, but Zelda sent me here. She told me I was being too much of a nuisance to her…and…we had a quarrel. Now, here I am."

After a while, Link noticed the tower nearby. "There it is!" Link exclaimed. "We have to cross the river you know" said Kamek. "Oh…right…the river" said Link. After a few more miles of walking, they saw a bridge spanning the vast river. "Let's go" said Link as he ran across the bridge. "Oh brother" muttered Kamek as he flew across the river. "Hey! No fair" yelled Link when he saw Kamek flying across the river. "I'll get to that tower before you do" Kamek yelled back. He was no longer interested in tagging along with Link. He wanted the tower to himself.

After a few minutes, Link caught up with Kamek at the top of the tower. "Joining me eh?" said Kamek, who was studying the light. "How come you get to fly and I have to run?" asked Link, who was clearly out of breath and drenched with water and sweat. "Cause I can fly you fool. I am not a taxi, so I was not going to…" said the magikoopa before he was cut off by Link. "That doesn't matter, lets just activate this thing so we can get back to our worlds." After some tweaking, Kamek managed to activate the light…

But nothing happened…

"I thought this was supposed to send me back to Hyrule?" said Link, "This is a rip off!" "Yes" said Kamek, "What kind of tower is this anyway?" "I don't know, but it is one that won't help either of us" said Link. Suddenly, the two heard a loud voice, "TAMPA POLICE! COME OUT OF THERE WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" "Busted!" said Link, who scurried around the room like a helpless Yoshi. "Stop it with the frantic screaming" demanded Kamek, "I have a plan…"

What do you think of the story so far? Please submit a review and let me know what you think. Please no flames.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To those who have read my stories, I apologize for the long delay in posting any new chapters. I have since been working full time and continuing my education at the same time. Therefore, my stories have been placed on the backburner. I do promise however to add another chapter or two during the summer months. I have no idea as to exactly when though.

I appreciate your patience on this matter,

Best Regards,

HARTride 2012


End file.
